


Second the Motion

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Misplaced Comment Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-17
Updated: 2011-12-17
Packaged: 2017-10-27 10:51:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave’s reasonably sure more embarrassing things have happened to him at some point in the nebulous grasp of paradox space, not that he can call them to mind right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second the Motion

Dave’s reasonably sure more embarrassing things have happened to him at some point in the nebulous grasp of paradox space, not that he can call them to mind right now.

It had started out well enough (and the part of him that still feared walking under attic hatches should’ve gone haywire at that, famous last words Dave, famous last words,) between Terezi laving furiously at his glasses with her curiously teal tongue and John hugging the ever-loving shit out of everybody.

It didn’t last, he should’ve _known_ it wouldn’t last—

—although it _could have_ , conceivably, if Vriska hadn’t taken time to pull everyone’s favorite Hero aside and be a fucking creep.

(Dave’s giving you three guesses as to who he’s talking about, and the first two don’t count. If he were a Pulitzer prize winning novel, he’d be The Color Derple. If he were a nineteenth century lawman he’d be Wyatt Derp. Dave could go on.)

He was halfway between beating Terezi off with a well meaning, reasonably-flattered stick and trying to fawn over Tavros just enough that the poor guy might stop looking sorry for the fact of his existence when—

She was smelling John. Spidertroll was _smelling_ John, lip raised in a shitty Flehmen Response and holy shit, what was she, a horse—

Dave was halfway across the room with righteous fury making his words sharp and snide before he could stop himself.

“ **Bitch get off my man**.”

There are a few seconds of shocked silence, ringing through the strange almost impersonal room with clinical regularity—all heads turned his direction, Vriska and her stupid fucking upper lip stiff with shock that would soon turn to outrage, he’s sure of it—

Terezi begins laughing. It’s a heady sound that rings through the room like early morning sunlight, bright and butter-mellow beautiful with mischief. There’s vindictive joy in the upwards quirk of her mouth, and wow, okay, Dave’s _really_ glad she’s on his side here.

Brazen as anything, in a classically rude human gesture that makes Dave proud he knows her, she turns to Vriska and flips her the bird with both dove-gray middle fingers.

“1 S3COND TH4T MOT1ON!”

Sweet beautiful vindication delivered, Dave turns, smirks, and pretends that his outburst wasn’t totally involuntary.  It’s good to have people in his corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little misplaced comment fill from the meme. Props to anyone who gets the VlogBrothers reference!


End file.
